


Después de todo

by BelleLucifer



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLucifer/pseuds/BelleLucifer
Summary: -Al final no obtuve lo que queria cuando lo queria pero lo tengo ahora con un final amargo.-  No es lo que queria, pero no deja de ser bueno.Vlad usa su último recurso en una forma desesperada de obtener lo que quiere.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Vlad se sentó enfrente del contenedor donde flotaba, en un líquido verdoso como si durmiera, un clon completamente humano, quizás no era un medio fantasma como siempre quiso pero tenía algo, un Daniel a quien habría de inventar recuerdos, felices recuerdos donde sólo existía el y algunos para darle una personalidad parecida a la del original.

Estaba listo, completamente formado y por fin lo tendría, la compañía perfecta.

Él no es Daniel, pero es mejor que estar sólo.

Los últimos exámenes físicos salieron, todo era normal, demasiado quizás.

El niño despertó, recostado en su cama, vestido con un pijama de estrellas y lo miro, con esos hermosos ojos que conocía bien pero con una intención que nunca vio dirigida a él. 

\- ¡Vlad! - exclamó el niño y puso una mano sobre las mejillas del mayor- ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?

\- No mucho, querido, es ahora de desayunar.

\- Claro- el niño sonrió, lindo y cariñoso.

Perfecto, no sabía el alcance de la implantación de recuerdo, pero parece que funcionó, después explotaría todos los aspectos pero por ahora se sentaría frente a su pequeño y tendría lo que siempre quiso.

Casi...


	2. Chapter 2

Danny se sentó sobre su cama con un libro de texto en el regazo, leyendo algo para su clase de historia.

Algo sobre los circos romanos, recordó vagamente cuando cayó en uno de esos portales en sus aventuras en la zona fantasma. 

Y su mente fue a Vlad, el hombre no le había dado problemas en seis largos y pacíficos meses.

Aunque no era del todo tranquilo, el peligro latente de que estuviera planeando algo de proporciones mayores no le permitía relajarse.

Tal vez era mucho esfuerzo, pero nada le costaba verificar, voló hasta ese pomposo barrio a las afueras, llegó a la casa y atravesó la puerta sin ningún temor.

Vlad seguía viviendo en Amity a pesar de ya no ser alcalde.

Recorrió la sala de estar, fue a la cocina: nada, pero escucho risas provenientes del comedor, se volvió invisible para asomar su cabeza y la vio, la escena más irreal que pudo imaginar.

Un chico, que lucía igual a él, sentado en el gran comedor al lado de Vlad riendo y comiendo lo que parecía pastel de helado. 

Era irreal por dos cosas, la primera: Vlad reía como nunca lo había visto, sincero y genuinamente divertido mientras ponía helado en la nariz del chico.  
Y la segunda: el chico que casi podría ser él, excepto por la ropa fina y el cabello bien peinado. Además de la mirada cariñosa que este le dedicaba a su archienemigo.

\- ¿Qué en la tierra está pasando aquí?- La voz fuerte y confundida de Danny rompió la atmósfera y ambos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho que el agua no moja.

\- Comemos helado- dijo el chico que lucía como él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - ¿Gustas?


	3. Chapter 3

\- ME CLONASTE, ¡Otra vez?

-Oh por favor no exageres Daniel, además no es exactamente un clon, 

Danny señaló al chico a quien Vlad irónicamente llama Danny y luego a el mismo mostrando que la única diferencia era la ropa y el peinado.

\- Si son física mente iguales pero hay una diferencia importante.

\- Yo no soy medio fantasma- completo el chico con simpleza casi indiferente.

El halfa menor lo miro, extrañado y confundido, ¿Por qué no lo era? Pensó que Vlad sólo lo quería por eso, para que fuera su pupilo y heredero. Que paso con el discurso de "Como somos medio fantasma nadie más nos entenderá, debemos estar juntos" ese con el que lo quiso convencer de unirse a él. 

\- ¿Por qué?- la pregunta tenía una nota de real necesidad de una respuesta.

-Danny podría ir por más helado - dijo sonriente al Danny humano.

-Claro Vladdie- ese chico definitivamente era todo lo que Vlad quería.

\- ¿Qué quieres, No estas satisfecho?, ya no te molestaré, ya no quiero a tu madre, ni odio a tu padre, ya tengo un compañero ¿podrías dejarme al menos tener esto Daniel?

El joven vio los ojos suplicantes y la postura derrotada.

\- ¿Eso era todo, sólo querías compañía? ¿Y porque un clon completamente humano?

\- Medidas desesperadas para tiempos desesperados - fue todo lo que dijo y se sentó de nuevo - Vete, a menos que quieras helado.

Danny no lo pensó y se sentó al lado de la silla donde se sentaría su clon. Quería ver más de eso.

\- Lo llamas Danny- ¿acaso había una pizca de celos?

\- De cariño- si, Vlad la noto.

\- ¿Daniel es por odio? ¿También lo llamas tejón?

Vlad no respondió, miro a otro lado y se quedó pensando, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

Daniel siempre sería su pequeño tejón


	4. Chapter 4

Después de 2 años de saber de la existencia de su versión humana, Daniel seguí incómodo y confundido.

Vlad le había prometido que el chico no saldría al público luciendo como él. Incluso le había mostrado algunas pelucas y pupilentes que el chico usaba cuando salían. 

Era demasiado conciderado con él, como si todo el odio que le demostró a lo largo de tres años lo hubiera hecho una persona completamente diferente, una que no era un loco psicópata.

Nadie lo sabía, ni Sam, Tucker o Jazz mucho menos sus padres.

Sólo él, Vlad, Danny humano y Danielle.

Sí, Danielle fue encontraba y capturada por Vlad, pero eso resultó en una especie de reunió familiar.

Ahora debían estar jugando a la casita.

Con Danny humano como la mamá. 

Ahora sabía porque Vlad lo clonó a él en lugar de su madre.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel Masters era la fantasía de Vlad cuando recién comenzó su plan de matar a Jack, para quedarse con su esposa e hijos.

Esta fantasía fue reemplazada por Daniel Femton de Masters.

Ahora sólo era Danny Masters de Masters.

Bien pudo elegir otro nombre como Mathew, Oliver o Vladimir Júnior.

Pero no, tenía que ser. Debía ser Daniel. O más bien Danny.

Sólo así podría engañarse lo suficiente para nunca más buscar al halfa menor.

Claro que no contaba con que alguien más no pudiera quitar el dedo del renglón.


	6. Chapter 6

Ser un clon era algo raro, al menos para él.

Significa que eres tu pero tampoco lo eres.

Compartes un rostro con alguien. Es tuyo pero tampoco lo es.

"Usaras esto cuando vayamos a fuera pero dentro puedes no usarlo"

Danny miro su rostro, la peluca rubia era parecida a su cabello normal pero más largo, su piel era pálida y las lentillas verdes le daban buena apariencia, era guapo sin duda. 

Perdió su encanto de niño hace algunos años, no creció mucho y la barba no le crecía, pero a Vladdie le gusta eso.

A veces se preguntaba por el verdadero Daniel. 

Se preguntaba si su piel era igual de pálida y si había crecido más que él. 

¿Cuando Vlad dice su nombre a quien está llamando?


	7. Chapter 7

Danny nunca fue fan de las redes sociales, por razones obvias no podía ventilar su vida en Internet.

Pero Daniel lo hacía, una o dos fotos de vez en cuando, en el gimnasio, con sus amigos, familia, algunos postres. 

Él nunca hubiera buscado a su original en algún sitio de esos, hasta que noto a su pareja mirando una foto en una de esas aplicaciones de celular.

Era la ventaja de no ser medio fantasma, Vlad no lo sentía cuando estaba cerca, si no hacia ruido.

Al verlo sentado de esa forma en el sillón lo abrazó por detrás y beso su coronilla y pronunció palabras de amor.

Aun si él era sólo un reemplazo, lo haría mejor y mejor hasta que Vlad no pensará en Daniel.


	8. Chapter 8

Vlad acariciaba con premura la cabellera de su amante, SU dulce Danny.  
Quien se quedaba a su lado, que lo recibía con los abrazos abiertos, que nunca lo rechazaba.

Por primera vez no era sólo sexo, las ventajas de una relación romántica estable eran más de lo que pudo imaginar.

Sentirse amado, deseado, que alguien lo procure.

Amar y ser amado, las tonterías que había escuchado cobraban sentido. Hermoso, dulce, maravilloso.

Podía decir con la mano en el corazón, que nunca se había sentido tan feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny miro con angustia su reflejo, las arrugas que empiezan a formarse alrededor de sus ojos, su frente.

Hasta ahora no se había preocupado por su apariencia, hasta que vio una fotografía de Daniel.

Parecía más joven que él y se pregunto si hacia cosas para mantener su aspecto, pero nunca se le ocurrió que era por su condición de medio fantasma.

Danny aun no se daba cuanta de que Vlad en realidad no estaba envejeciendo desde hace un tiempo.

Eso lo descubrió un día mientras limpiaba un closet, encontró unas viejas fotografías, una en particular lo hizo preguntarse cuando fue que se tomó, una foto grupal en el cierre de un trato.

Vlad lucia igual, sin embargo la persona a su lado era su socio desde hace algunos años, ese mismo hombre ya en sus 60, su cabello canoso y un poco pasado de peso. En la foto se veía más joven y energético.

Entonces supo que no era sólo Daniel y no era sólo una cuestión de vanidad.


	10. Chapter 10

Vlad se paseaba rumbo a su estudio para hacer algunos pendientes, su chico estaba en algún lugar de la casa teniendo un tiempo para si mismo.

En un instante su sentido fantasma le aviso de la presencia de un espectro, pero podría reconocer esa presencia donde fuera.

Busco, hasta llegar a la sala de estar. No esperaba encontrar esa imagen, Daniel sentado en el sillón de la sala, sosteniéndose el rostro y sollosando de forma que nunca lo había oído.

-¿Daniel? - fue todo lo que pudo decir, el halfa menor levantó su rostro bañado en llanto.

\- Vl-Vlad, yo... tengo algo... algo que preguntarte- las palabras salieron en medio de sollozos e hipeos tortuoso.

\- Por supuesto- con voz dudosa trato de oculta su desconcierto.

Daniel estaba apunto de hablar cuando por la puerta entró un hombre de unos 30 años de cabello negro, ojos azules y un porte fino.

-Cariño ¿qué pasa?- pregunto al ver a Vlad parado en medio sin un motivo aparente.

El hombre mayor estaba a punto de responder cuando el solloso de Daniel se convirtió en un lamento doloroso de oir y difícil de ver.

El halfa mayor iba a moverse hasta él pero Danny se apresuró, tal vez era ver a su original en ese estado o por su gran sentido de empatía. Parecía entender perfectamente al chico.


	11. Chapter 11

Era extraño ver a ambos hombre juntos, era como si uno de los dos hubiese viajado en el tiempo y visitará a su yo de otra época.

Pero ese no era el caso. Daniel se lo había confirmado.

Vlad no había sabido nada ni había buscado nada de Daniel desde hace algunos años.

Se sorprendió de ver al joven ahí, de ver como se rompía en llanto en brazos de su amante y como dicho amante lo acobijaba y daba palabras de consuelo, pequeñas frases que podrían escucharse huecas y estándares pero eran dichas con tanto afecto, tal suavidad que derretirian el corazón más duro.

\- Iré a hacer algo de te - el halfa se apresuro a salir.

Una vez que Vlad se fue, los sollosos disminuyeron y al fin Daniel comenzó a hablar aun entre jadeos.

\- Yo, esta viendo algunas redes sociales y alguien publicó una comparación de una foto mía de hace 5 años y una más reciente, con el título, ¿en que clase de sangre de virgen se daña este tipo?

"¿Hasta ahora lo notas? ¿en serio?"

\- Creí que bromeaba y revise más fotos, hablé con Sam y Tucker, ellos también me dijeron que me veía igual, haciendo un recuento... yo no, no he envejecido desde los 24, fui a hablar con Reloj y algunos fantasma más y... no voy a morir, no de vejez- las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos del halfa, se derramaron cuando el joven cerro los ojos y se apego más al clon.

\- Lo se, se que tampoco Vlad lo hará.

\- Pero... ¿como?

\- No soy tonto Daniel, me di cuenta hace años, algo similar, encontré algunas fotografías de Vlad y sólo debía unir algunos puntos.

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso. Daniel se dejo abrazar pensando en sus amigos, su familia y lo larga que seria la eternidad.

Pero había algo que aun no se había dicho, algo que Vlad (quien escucho todo desde la puerta aun con una bandeja en sus manos) no queria mencionar, porque decirlo lo haría más real, más doloroso.

Pero tarde o temprano esa realidad lo golpearía como una bala directo al corazón.


	12. Chapter 12

En el jardin trasero del Castillo de Wisconsin en una pulcra mesa de herrería blanca frente a un estanque artificial. Vlad leía en voz alta un pequeño poema de su autoría, dedicado a su Danny.

Vlad no podía verlo pero imaginaba la sonrisa boba de amor que estaría poniendo.

Imaginada que al terminar recibiría un beso, como lo anhelaba, lo añoraba tanto, tanto.

Pero ese beso nunca llegaría y él lo sabía.

Las lágrimas cayeron y sin afán de limpiarlas dejó correr por sus mejillas.

Le habló al retoño de sauce que plantó en memoria de su amado.

Él moriría, de soledad, de abandono.

No sabía a quien odiar, 

A la vida por ser tan corta para algunos y tan larga para otros.

Al tiempo por ser tan cruel.

A Jack por el accidente.

A si mismo 

O a Daniel.


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel no había visitado a Vlad desde hace mucho tiempo, y se preguntaba si el momento era adecuado, aun que en realidad no le importaba, necesitaba hacer esto.

Se paseó por la casa hasta el jardin y ahí encontró al hombre.

Sentado en la hierba, vestido con un simple traje de trabajo, guantes, tomando plantas florales frente a un retoño de Sauce.

\- Es un jardin muy lindo- se paró detrás de él aun en su forma fantasma y se controló para hablar lo más normal que pudo.

-Siempre le gustó el jardin, lo hice para él- la voz joven de Daniel no le dejo espacio para el recuerdo, porque en su memoria permanecía la voz anciana cuyas últimas palabras fueron de amor.

\- Son sus flores preferidas, ¿no?, las azaleas, jacintos, rosas rosas...- Daniel continuo enumerado.

Vlad se molestó un poco, se giró apretando la pequeña pala que sostenía.

\- ¡Deja de hablar como si lo conocieras!- la pequeña ira se reflejo en sus ojos cuando se levanto para encarar a Daniel, por mas doloroso que fuera.

\- Se que lo son porque también son mis preferidas... nosotros nos parecíamos más de lo que me gustaría admitir-Daniel no aparto la vista pero Vlad si y volvió a darle la espaldas.

\- No claro que no, él era...

-Después de aquel día- lo interrumpió para no dejarse espacio para dudas en su mente- Danny me mandaba cartas donde me contaba lo feliz que eras con él y lo feliz que lo hacías, nunca me lo dijo pero siempre tenían ese tono de "este podrías haber sido tu, ustedes pudieron haber sido felices juntos" Y yo pensé que no sería posible, que tu no habrías sido tan bueno conmigo- Daniel se limpio las lágrimas preparándose para continuar, pero el halfa mayor lo interrumpió.

\- La única razón por la que alguna vez quise tenerte como... mi hijo, era porque quería ser algo tuyo, quería que... tu me pertenecieras de alguna forma. Pero nunca supe controlarme, estuve tanto tiempo sólo, que necesitaba... tanto -la voz de Vlad tembló y el sonido de su nariz moqueando acongojo a Daniel- intentar reemplazante fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Pero ahora yo...

Daniel no pudo resistir ver el despojo que era Vlad, con todos los muros caídos, con la tristeza a flor de piel. Tan roto. Lo abrazo como pudo, como si intentará evitar que una presa se desbordase. 

\- Estoy aquí, estaré aquí para ti - Vlad se dejo abrazar, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Daniel. 

"No te preocupes, Danny, ahora yo seré tu reemplazo"


	14. Chapter 14

Flotar, estoy flotando.

¿Dónde estoy? 

¿Dónde esta mi cuerpo?

¿Donde esta Vlad?

¿Quién es Vlad? 

¿Quien soy?

El cielo verdoso se movía ante sus ojos, el lamento de otros se colaba por sus oídos.

¿Cual es mi nombre?

¿Qué hago aquí?

Debo buscar a Vlad. 

Se enderezó sintiendo su cuerpo extrañamente liguero, se sentó en un pedazo de tierra flotante.

Vio a otro ser flotar hacia algún lado y se pregunto si podría hacer lo mismo.

Y podía, era interesante, era extraño, sin embargo un sonido silbante lo hizo girarse encontrándose con una red que lo encerró.

-Hey ¿qué pasa?

Quien quiera que lo había atrapado lo miro y le dijo "tu no eres el chico fantasma, pero te le pareces"

\- ¿Quien es el chico fantasma?

El tipo no le respondió, pero logró escuchar un susurro cuando comenzó a moverse flotando a gran velocidad.

"Te llevaré con él, será una bonita sorpresa para los dos"


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando la nostalgia lo atacaba, Vlad se sentaba junto a Daniel en el jardín, o bien se sentaba ahí y Daniel lo acompañaba poco después.

No decían mucho, se sentaban en la banca de madera frente al hermoso sauce que se alzaba majestuoso. 

A veces abrazados, otras sólo hombro con hombro.A veces Danielle también se unía pues comenzó a vivir con ellos unos años después de abandonar el nido durante años para conocer el mundo, y aunque le parecía raro como se desempeñaron las cosas, ahora después de casi cien años de la muerte de Danny, no podía quejarse.

Vlad no estaba seguro si Danielle también tendría esa inmortalidad extraña, pero parecía que sí. 

Ella parecía sólo un poco menor que Daniel, cuando salían en público ahora la gente asumía que ambos eran sus hijos.

No le molestaba, ya aprendió a guardar las apariencias y Daniel pensaba igual.

Se habían unido en medio del dolor, se tomaron su tiempo, pues lo tenían de sobra. Sus sentimientos nacieron de la cotidianidad, cuando formalmente iniciaron a vivir juntos se ajustaron tan fácilmente, con tanta naturalidad que Daniel se pregunto en algún momento del pasado ¿que habría pasado si se hubiera rendido ante alguna de las ofertas de Vlad antes, cuando tenia 14 ese día de la reunión en Wisconsin, A los 15 cuando sus padres se enteraron de su condición de medio fantasma, pensaron lo peor y tuvo que refugiarse con él? ¿Quizás tres meses antes de descubrir la clonación, cuando Vlad le propuso entrenarlo después de terminar mal herido en una pelea contra una banda de fantasmas? 

Han sido amantes más tiempo del que fueron enemigos, ahora aquellos años eran una anécdota de la que podían reír.


	16. Chapter 16

Los tres halfas cocinaban la cena, era extraño que aun siendo inmortales necesitarán comer. Daniel preparaba la pasta recién cocida mientras Danielle cortaba vegetales y Vlad se encargaba de sazonar la carne antes de meterla al horno.

De repente los labios de los halfas pelinegros exhalaron una neblina azul y el mayor siento la neblina roja escapar de su nariz, se miraron confundidos hasta que un fantasma robot se presento delante de ello.

-Te atrape chico fantasma- Skultech parecía más entusiasmado que otras veces.

-Skultech ya hablamos de esto, tienes que superarlo, consiguiente una novia o algo- habían pensado que el tipo se rendiría después de 50 años sin aparecer.

-Cálmate chico era una broma y yo si tengo novia, Technus es el soltero

-Cállate y enseñarle lo que encontramos- la pantalla en el estomago del robot hablo y mostraron un saco que habían ocultado detrás de su espaldas, y luego lo abrieron mostrando a un ser espectral, con la apariencia de Daniel a los 14 años.

De inmediato los pelinegros voltearon a ver a Vlad buscando alguna explicación

-No me vean así , esta vez no hice nada-Vlad mostró las manos para denotar inocencia.

-Bajarme tu robot con personalidad múltiple- Danny se movía como una oruga hasta que logro soltarse, y dirijió su miraba al grupo de halfas.

-En realidad suena como Danny- Danielle se acerco al Danny joven y lo inspeccionó.

-¿Danny? - pregunto el espectro mostrandose curioso y confundido- Danny... Danny...

Continuo murmurando mientras rodeaba a Daniel, pero cuando vio a Vlad parecía como si un foco se hubiera encendido en su cabeza.  
-¿Vlad? - se acerco a el, mirándolo frente a frente, buscando en sus ojos y Vlad trataba de encontrar una respuesta, ambos se miraban y el espectro por fin hablo- ¡VLAD! ¡Eres tu!, soy yo, Tu Danny, no se como pero estoy aquí.

El espectro reía mientras abrazaba a Vlad y él no sabia donde poner sus manos, en verdad era él.

-Danny, tu ahora eres un fantasma- declaro mientras se apartaba para mirar el rostro joven y ligeramente verde.

-Es muy raro, ahora soy un fantasma jajaja, y... -volteo a ver a Daniel, quien seguía sin poder creer lo que veía- ¡Daniel! Ya lo recordé. Danielle mira como has crecido te ves tan linda.

Danny seguía riendo y revoloteando alrededor como un cachorro en su nuevo hogar. Hasta que Daniel más confundido que los demás pregunto.

-OK, tengo varias preguntas como ¿Por que te ves así? ¿porque hasta ahora apareces? como es posible que tu... que yo, nosotros... 

\- No tengo idea, desperté en la zona fantasma hace muy poco en realidad, menos mal Skulker me trajo aquí.

-En realidad ahora somos Skultech- aclaro el robot con simpleza ganando que ahora Danny lo mirase con curiosidad. Mientras tanto Vlad se sujetaba el mentón pensando en las preguntas de Daniel, y en como le afectaba ver a este espectro que decía ser su Danny.

-Los fantasmas nuevos aparecen de vez en cuando- comenzó a explicar Technus- en realidad a nadie le importa de donde vienen mientras no se metan en sus territorios. 

-No tengo mucha información, no es un tema de mi interés desde hace años y son más que nada conjeturas, nada que puede armar una teoría- Vlad termino de confirmas que en realidad poco o nada sabían del origen de los fantasmas.

-Bueno- la chica trato de suavizar el ambiente- podemos hablar de eso más tarde hay que terminar la cena.

Skultech se despidió sin hacer ruido y se marcho igual que vino, Danny se quedo mirando a los otros tres trabajar mientras por su mente jugaban las ideas de que ya no sentía hambre, ni frió y la sensación de que no encajaba en ese lugar se implantaba en lo más profundo de su mente. 

Durante la cena, los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa, el ambiente fue más relajado pues toda la atención se centro en Danielle y los viajes que hizo, al terminar Danny sintió que algo lo llamaba y se dejó guiar por el, salio del castillo, Vlad y Daniel se miraron antes de seguirlo.

Cuando lo alcanzaron no se sorprendieron de encontrarlo acariciando el sauce, Daniel se quedo detrás mientras Vlad tenia la intención de abrazar al ser que flotaba y derramaba algunas lagrimas en medio de su sonrisa, mas no se atrevió a verlo de frente, se quedo un poco separado de él. 

-Es para mi- a pesar del llanto su voz salió liguera, casi feliz.

-Si- no tenia idea de que decir o que hacer, sentía que quería algo más, pero no podía identificar sus propios sentimientos.

\- Tu y Daniel, ustedes... Al fin están juntos puedo sentirlo, lo amas tanto.

-No más de lo que te ame a ti... - Vlad se apresuro a decir, para no permitir que Danny desvirtuara sus sentimientos por él. Avanzó para tomar su mano, tan fría.

-Se que no lo dirás, al menos no me lo dirás a mi. Siempre supe que era un reemplazo de él, no soy tonto- su tono era ligeramente enojado y también triste.

Apretó un poco la mano del otro.Vlad pensó que lo oculto bien pero se entristeció de no haberlo hecho, solo puedo imaginar la angustia que sintió su pareja en el pasado, pero aunque fue el caso dejo de serlo, él en realidad dejo de añorar a Daniel y se concentro solo en Danny. Eso fue lo que le impidió caer en brazos del halfa desde el principio aun estando vulnerable.

-Tu fuiste creado a partir de su ADN, pero no eras Daniel, Eras tu, estuvimos juntos por más de 80 años y todo el tiempo fuiste tu, te convertiste en un adulto ante mis ojos, incluso después de tu muerte en ningún momento pensé en Daniel, hasta que él mismo vino a mi. 

\- Pero me amabas porque me veía como él...- la voz del espectro flaqueo, las viejas heridas se abrían sin que pudiera evitarlo.

\- No, quizás al principio pero tu eras más de lo que yo esperaba, lo sabia entonces pero lo comprendo ahora mucho mejor- Vlad finalmente se puso frente al chico, acarició su mejilla con suavidad. Ambos derramaron algunas lagrimas antes de fundirse en un abrazo, Daniel miraba enternecido y un poco triste, preguntándose si Vlad lo elegiría a él. Se sentía fuera de lugar, justo como la primera vez que comieron helado juntos. Fue hasta que noto que Danny brillaba de forma que nunca había visto que un fantasma lo hiciera, pequeñas luces se encendían en su cuerpo solo para ascender lentamente, tuvo miedo de decir algo, por no romper el abrazo ni el ambiente entre ellos. Pero Vlad lo noto, y quiso alejarse sin embargo Danny esta tranquilo, acepto el apartarse y miro con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que nunca Vlad había visto. Le susurro unas últimas palabras, que hicieron al halfa mayor derramar algunas lagrimas. 

Poco a poco, lentamente el joven espectro se desvaneció en luces que el cielo crepuscular recibió, dejándolas deslumbrar y perderse a lo lejos. Ante la mirada de ambos, el alma de un ser que desafió las leyes de la vida misma para dar un ultimo adiós a su amado, ascendió, dejando preguntas sin respuesta y un corazón más liguero a un hombre que había encontrado al amor de su vida... dos veces.

FIN


End file.
